Spiderman 3 What If 2
by Churnok
Summary: Harry Osborn faces off against the Green Goblin. Same spoilers apply as before.


**Spiderman 3 What if Harry Osborn Survived? Part 2: Father's Demon**

**By Churnok**

Disclaimer

Spiderman 3 is the copyright of Marvel comics and Warner Brothers and is used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. What if a question that is older than comics but the comic series is is also a Marvel title and the above parameters apply. Permission is given to anyone who wants to archive this story as long as they let me know first and give me a link to their site. Although this is a sequel to my previous Spiderman 3 What if,you don't need to read the first one to understand the second (though it does explain where Harry gets his superhero name). I welcome any comments, questions, and/or constructive criticisms.

Harry was dreaming again. It was the same dream that he had every night since he battled alongside Spiderman two weeks ago. He knew it was a dream yet he couldn't control it. He was standing on the balcony looking down at the city when he heard the sound of the Green Goblin's Glider and a voice shouting, "how dare you betray me! How dare you side with our enemy! With Spiderman, the one who murdered me!" The words were the same every time but the voice changed from that of his father to that of the Goblin and back with each dream. Tonight it was the Goblin's voice he heard.

Harry's words were also the same every night. "Peter is your enemy not mine!" Harry shouted. "You killed yourself when you murdered my father!"

"Insolent whelp!" the Green Goblin shouted as he seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed Harry by the throat. Dangling him over the streets of New York. "Now you shall pay for your treachery!" Laughing maniacally he let Harry fall to his doom on the streets below. Normally this would be where Harry would wake up screaming, but not this time.

This time he is rescued by his own glider. In that moment he knows that he can control the dream now. As he turns to face the Goblin his clothes are replaced with armor similar to the Green Goblin's. The villain had stopped laughing but still sounded amused as he said, "so, someone rang a bell and now you have your wings. Let's see how you deal with having them clipped!" and with that he attacked with a barrage of pumpkin bombs. Harry fought back but was soon knocked off his glider and landed on a rooftop.

"Foolish boy," the Goblin cackled. "You are a poor imitation of me! How could I have thought a pathetic brat like you would have the strength to avenge me?" His voice rose in volume. "There is only one true Goblin, The Green Goblin!"

"You're right," Harry replied. Unsheathing his sword as his mask slid into place. "There is only one Green Goblin." He jumped back onto his glider. "I am the Green Hornet!" he shouted as he flew towards the cackling fiend and beheaded him. But as the Goblin's laughing head fell to the streets below the head of Norman Osborn, Harry's father, appeared on the Goblin's shoulders.

"Dad?" Harry said in disbelief as his mask retracted.

"Yes Harry," his father replied, "You've finally done what I couldn't. You've killed the Goblin and freed us both."

"Oh Dad, I miss you," Harry cried as he tearfully hugged his father.

"I know Harry, I know, and I know that I wasn't the best of fathers, but know that I will always be with you and that I am proud of the man you have become, both as Harry Osborn: my son, and a man in his own right, and as the Green Hornet: New York's newest hero. I only wish that your road didn't have to be so painful." Norman pulled free of his son's embrace and looked him in the eyes. "Now I want you to wake up and start the day fresh."

"OK Dad," Harry says with a final sniff, "for you."

For the first time in days Harry Osborn is woken up not by his own screams, but by his alarm clock. Remembering how he smashed the last two he carefully reaches over and shuts the alarm off. He feel content in the knowledge that both he and his father are free of the Green Goblin. Norman Osborn is finally at rest and Harry Osborn is ready to start a new day.


End file.
